More
by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: <html><head></head>[Vampire!Eren x Reader] [AU]</html>


"I want your blood."

You shook your head. "Nope, not scary."

Eren clenched his first and bared his fangs. "Damn it," he ruffled his dark hair. "How about-?" he curled his fingers at you like claws. "FEAR ME."

You fanned your mouth, unleashing an exaggerated yawn. "Boring."

"Damn, how can that not scare you?"

With a little "hmph," you flopped back on your bed, arching an eyebrow at your boyfriend. "Try harder. I'm getting sleepy now."

After stretching himself out on your bed, he tapped his lip in thought with the tip of his index. Then, he looked at you against, eyes glowing in the moonlight. Crawling on his hands and knees, he eased towards you, a sly smirk gracing his features. Your admitted that your heart raced at his actions but you fought to suppress the tingling flood of giggles threatening to escape your throat. Deliberately, he lowered his face to yours, eyes smoldering yours, breath cold against your forehead.

"I'm coming for you," he whispered, seductively.

Your eyes widened. Your pulse raced. Your breath swelled in your throat the longer you held it. He leaned in closer, closer until you could feel the tips of his lashes brushing against the sensitive skin of your face. His lips barely touched the rims of yours.

Suddenly, you exploded into fits of quiet laughter. Sinking his head in defeat, Eren backed away against the wall, crossing his arms.

"Really, [Name]?" he scoffed. "I'm supposed to be this terrifying creature of the night, and you're laughing at me?"

You managed to take a few deep inhales, composing yourself. "I'm so sorry, Eren! I've dated you for so long, you don't scare me anymore!"

He wrinkled his nose and furrowed his brows into a scowl. "You do realize that when I prey on others, they legitimately fear me."

"I know," you chirped, sitting up and clutching your pillow.

He arched an eyebrow, edging closer to you. "You used to be scared of me, you know."

You buried your mouth in your pillow, muffling your laughs. "Nuh-uh!"

Closer. "Yeah, you did."

Eren's forehead now touched yours, his glassy,emerald eyes piercing yours, his fangs glimmering in the light. Mischief glinted every curve of his face down to his cocky smirk.

Still, with more of a hiccup than a laugh, you shook your head.

"That's it!" he growled and yanked you by the shoulder into his grasp.

Despite your desperate cries of protest, Eren's fingers attacked your waist, teasing those damned sensitive nerves. The sensation exploded inside you and took over every fiber of your being. You didn't care whom you shared the house with. All you could do was laugh hysterically.

"N-no! Eren! Cut it out!" you begged, your grin nearly splitting your face. "That's cheating!"

"Too bad," he replied, pinning you down with his weight, refusing to subside.

He continued his attack, and you squealed and giggled until no more breath was left in you. Finally, he relaxed. His hands still rested on your waist. After catching your breath, you gazed up into his face now warm and full of affection. As you locked eyes with him, your face tinged with an innocent pink. Shyly, you reached up and moved a piece of his hair out of his face. With your hand cupping his cheek, he bent to your lips. You expected a kiss, but you yelped quietly as his fangs lightly pricked your bottom lip. Tiny beads of blood seeped out of the wound. Before they rolled down your chin, Eren engulfed your mouth in a slow kiss. Squeezing your eyes together, you rested your hands on his shoulders and allowed him to lightly lap away the blood. He was cold, but you were used to this strange quality about him. In fact, you even enjoyed it. Though not completely satisfied, he pulled away with a quiet inhale, cradling your head in the crook of his arm.

Again, you looked away and blushed. "Was that all?"

He chuckled. "Be careful," he shot you a devilish weak, sending a shiver down your spine. "I will want more later."

With a sigh, you simply shook your head. Oh, the joys of dating a vampire...


End file.
